Death of a Friend
by nicole mclean the eliaidra
Summary: This story is a prequel of The Two Twins. Anyway lets all give a big thanks to Rosa who gave me this idea of writing this story. Thanks! Anyway enjoy!


CHAPTER 1

I Like You to Meet My Family

Hi! I'm Nicole. I'm 13 years old, and my favorite color is black.

Well, I guess the best place to start would be the beginning.

After I was born, my mother left. I hated my father, so I ran away. So the closest I got to family were 2 kids. The oldest was maybe 10. Her name was Bianca di Angelo. Her little brother was 6. His name is Nico di Angelo.

When they found me, I was only 6.

For the next 2 years we wandered around Long Island, New York. Every once in a while someone would offer us a place to stay and something to eat.

CHAPTER 2

Annabeth Decides to Kill Thorn

A week after my 8th birthday a school offered to "help" us.

Bianca, Nico, and I agreed. So, they took us in. For about a year, I enjoyed my time there.

2 years later, we met a boy named Grover. He wore a baseball hat, colorful sneakers, and he had crouches. When Grover arrived, the principal started keeping a close eye on us.

About a week later, 2 girls and a boy arrived. Their names were Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace, although, I didn't catch the boys name. Apparently they were friends with Grover.

While they were talking, our principal, Dr. Thorn, came over and talked with Nico, Bianca, and I. He told us to follow him. I didn't know what to expect. I was scared. But Nico and Bianca were there comforting me.

When Bianca looked up she froze. Then she screamed! I followed her gaze and saw the principal. He had attacked Percy! He turned and glared at us.

Then Annabeth attacked him from behind.

"Go to Tartarus!" she yelled, "No one attacks my boyfriend!"

"Please don't kill us!" Nico yelped.

Then I blacked out.

CHAPTER 3

I Go to a Summer Camp

When I came to, Nico was holding me in his arms.

"Please wake up!" he muttered.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Finally, you're awake!" Bianca said.

"We're at Camp Half Blood," Nico explained.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only a few hours," Nico said.

"I see you're awake," a boy said.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"I'm Will Solace," he said.

"WILL!" Annabeth yelled, "Injured campers are coming!"

"I hate it when the campers _think_ they can handle the climbing wall when it's set to full volcano/earthquake mode," Will muttered.

"Is the new girl awake?" the boy from school asked.

"Oh, hi Percy. Yeah, she's awake,"Will said.

"Hi, I'm Percy," the boy said, "What's your name?"

"Nicole," I said.

"Would you like to see the camp?" Percy asked.

"Can Nico come too?" I asked.

"If he wants to," Percy said.

CHAPTER 4

I want to kill my half sister

"Well this is where you guys will be until you're claimed, " Percy said, "Welcome to Cabin 11."

Over the years I've learned how to tell how people feel just by reading their expressions. So I could tell, he didn't really like the cabin.

"By the way," Percy said, "Watch out for the Stoll Brothers."

"Camp fire tonight Percy!" Annabeth called.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's hopefully where you'll get claimed," a girl's voice explained.

I hadn't realized Thalia was standing right behind me, so when I heard her, I jumped.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelped.

"You seem a little jumpy. Besides I wasn't _trying_ to scare you." Thalia said.

That night I sat between Nico and Bianca at the camp fire.

"So, what now?" I asked.

As soon as I said it I realized what Thalia had been talking about earlier.

In the middle of the song we were singing, I glanced down at my feet and saw they were glowing pink.

"Oh my gods, Nicole!", Nico yelped, "Why are you glowing?!"

"What are you yelling about…?" Percy's voice trailed off.

"HOLY HARA!" a camper yelled.

"ANOTHER ONE?" someone else yelled.

"Chiron!" one girl marched up to him. "I won't stand for this! I already have, like, 18 siblings."

"Silence, Drew!" Chiron said, "Hail, Nicole, daughter of Aphrodite, Lady of the doves, Goddess of love."

"I don't understand!" I exclaimed.

Then a group of kids ran over.

"Hi there! I'm Piper. What's your name?" one girl said.

I glanced over at Nico and saw he had a creepy, black glow around him.

"Uh,Nico?" I said.

"What, Nicole?" he asked.

"Can you come here?"

"Sure Nicole."

"Welcome Nico son of Hades!" Drew the group of kids started snickering.

"Stop laughing at him!" I yelled at them.

"What,do you like him?" Drew asked sweetly.

I could feel my face turn red.

"Just stop." I meant to yell but it sounded more like a whimper.

"Aw, she's blushing!" Drew said.

"Drew stop!" Piper said.

Chapter 5

Home Sweet Home

When I got to Cabin 10 I gaged.

"What's that smell?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it, I promise." Piper said.

Then she walked inside, which gave me two options: to follow her inside or to run and find Nico. Since it was too dark to see, I decided to follow her in. But before I entered I looked at the cabin and groaned with distaste.

So I'm a child of a god? Why not! I have 19 siblings? Sure!

"So, all the kids in this cabin are family?" I asked.

"Yes, well sort of," Piper explained.

"What do you mean 'sort of'" I asked.

"Well, we all have the same mom, but we all have different dads." Piper explained.

"Um, can you run that by me again?" I asked.

"You'll get it eventually." Piper laughed, and then explained again.

"Okay, so where do _I_ sleep?" I asked.

Chapter 6

I Meet My Sister

"Good question. Drew are there any more beds?"

"And you'd like to know why?" Drew asked. "Hey, _Nicole_ who's your dad hm? I'm sure the rest of us…"

"Tristan Mclean!" I blurted out, "My father is Tristan Mclean!"

"Wait, so your last name is 'Mclean'?" Piper asked, "Do you have an older sister?"

"Yes I do." I replied.

"What's her name?" Piper asked calmly.

I swear, I could _feel_ the other kids staring at me.

"Her name is Piper Mclean." I responded.

One girl squeaked, "Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods!"

"Nicole," Piper said carefully, "I think, _think,_ you're my little sister."

"But, I thought we're all siblings?" I asked.

"No, I mean my _full_ sister." Piper said.

"Piper, you never said you had a little sister!" Drew yelled.

I ran up to Piper and cried,"My god, I missed you so much Piper."

I heard a lot of whispering, but right then I didn't care. Piper knelt down and gave me a hug.

"I missed you to, Nicole." Piper said.

"Well, what a touchy moment," Drew said," But it's lights out! Everybody get ready for bed."

"Drew, shut up! I just found my little sister, who,by the way, has been missing for the last 6 years, and you expect me to go to sleep?" Piper took a deep breath and glared at Drew.

"Well, I _am_ the cabin leader, so yes, I do!" Drew glared back at her.

"Gods Drew, leave them alone!" one girl said.

"Lacy, shut up!" Drew yelled.

"Well Piper just found her little sister and she's probably been worried sick!" Lacy said.

"Do you people mind?" one boy asked.

That made me jump. I hadn't realized someone was standing the door.

The boy seemed tired, like he just rolled out of bed.

"Clovis, go back to your _precious_ cabin 15, mkay?" Drew asked.

She may have been asking, but her voice said she expected to be obeyed.

"Just please be quiet, okay?" Clovis asked.

"Okay,fine whatever,Clovis!" Drew grumbled.

"Mmm. Mommy, I'm hungry," Clovis muttered.

When I looked over at Clovis, his eyes were closed and he was muttering something about his mom and...sheep?

"Clovis!" Piper yelled, "Clovis, get up!"

"What!" Clovis yelped, "So yeah, please be quiet." Clovis said.

" _Anyway,_ where do _I_ sleep?" I asked, as I looked around.

I noticed that each camper had a small chest at the foot of their bed. And each chest had a campers name printed on the front.

Chapter 7

My First Kiss

The next evening, Nico was waiting for me at the canoeing lake. I sat down on the edge of the dock, and pulled off my socks and shoes. As I put my feet in the water, Nico sat next to me.

I leaned up against him and he muttered something.

"What?" I asked.

"I said 'Come stai, Nicole?'" Nico said.

"Lo sto grazie," I said.

"Hai dormito bene la notte scorsa?" Nico asked.

"Si, ho fatto," I replied.

"Ci vediamo piu tard," Nico said, "Ti amo, Nicole."

"Ti amo di, Nico!" I exclaimed.

And as I stood up, Nico jumped up and grabbed my hand. As I looked at him, he smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Buona notte, Nicole," Nico said.

As Nico walked away, I noticed that there were a few other kids at the dock.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" one of the girls giggled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Lily, daughter of Demeter." the girl said.

Around 8:55, I started to head down to the amphitheater, and was surprised to see Percy and Annabeth arguing.

"Oh great," I muttered, "The two people I think who deserve to be together, and they're arguing!"

Chapter 8

My Dreams Are Reality (Or Can Be)


End file.
